Growing up
by Char-sensei
Summary: It's Roxas' 7th...er, I mean 20th birthday. Slight AU, and of course, some fluff.


Growing Up

A birthday fic

Authur: Charis

Notes: A short oneshot I wrote for my own Roxas' birthday. Love ya lots Sami!

It was Roxas' twentieth birthday. The birthday in which he would no longer be a teenager. Although, in reality he was turning seven. Though if you reminded him of that, he would very loudly proclaim, that since he had the mentality of a twenty year old, that meant he was twenty, and would then proceed to glare at you if you decided to point out the illogicality of that statement. So, it was with a little bit of annoyance that he glared down at the large, and polka-dotted "7" candle sitting on top of his birthday cake.

"I don't think its _that _funny." He deadpanned in response to the others' laughter.

"It's alright, cause we do." Riku chuckled.

"I think if we're celebrating the day you were 'born' we should be accurate. After all, just because you're me, doesn't mean we're the same age." Sora smiled, and Roxas turned his exasperated glare to him.

A hearty slap on the shoulder from Axel almost sent him face first into the colorful frosting…was that supposed to be a key blade? Almost as if reading his thoughts Axel puffed out his chest and said proudly. "I decorated the cake! Sora made it, but I talked him into letting me do the frosting. I would've made it too, but he insisted it had to be cooked in the oven. Thought I'd burn it or somethin'." Axel beamed at him. "Do you like it?"

Hoping he could avoid actually commenting on what it looked like, Roxas forced a smile, "Yeah, it's great! It has a lot of nice…contrast."

"Ha! I told you so!" Axel shouted over his shoulder to Riku.

"He's only saying that cause you'd--" At about that moment Sora stuck his hand over Riku's mouth.

"Why don't you blow out the candle, Roxas? Before we're all eating wax instead." Sora suggested, kicking Riku in the ankle, then quickly pulled his hand away, face scrunched in disgust. "Eww! Don't lick me!" He wiped his hand off on Riku's shirt, and Riku just smirked.

Roxas looked back to his cake, and was about to blow, when Axel leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Don't forget to make a wish."

Caught off guard, Roxas paused. _Wish_? What could he possibly wish for? He looked around him at his three best friends, and wondered what else he could possibly want. He had a loving family, _Sora_, a loyal best friend, _Axel_, and…well, Riku too, he supposed. He didn't quite know what to call Riku, but decided not to dwell on it. What else was there that he needed, or wanted? _I never want this to end__I know it sounds selfish__but I want all of us to be together always__I don't want growing up make us grow apart__I finally have someone who'd miss me…and I'd miss them_So, with a sad smile, (because after all, that's what growing up was all about, right? Like Hayner said years ago, "What's important isn't how much we see each other, but how much we think about each other." He felt a twinge in his chest, and didn't think it could possibly actually work that way.) he made his wish, and blew out the candle. As Sora started cutting the cake, he let his smile slip, and couldn't help but wonder how long this would last. He looked up and caught Axel's eye, who was giving him a concerned look. Roxas just shook his head in response, and took the slice Sora handed him, trying to force a smile. He failed, and everyone looked at him worriedly, wondering about his sudden mood swing.

"Hey, Rox, you okay?" Sora asked, right as Roxas took a bite. Roxas' eyes widened comically as the filling hit his tongue.

"This is really good! What flavor is this?" He asked, taking another bite. Axel, and Riku both smile, starting in on their own pieces.

Sora's eyes crinkled as he said, "I wanted this birthday to be special, so I well…all of us took a little trip last night to Destiny Islands, and, well…it's paopu filling. None of us want to split, and so we…Rox, is this okay?" Sora asked alarmedly as he noticed tears starting to fill Roxas' eyes. Roxas leaped out of his chair pulling all of them into a deep hug.

"Roxas?" Axel asked the crying boy…no, _adult_.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Roxas wasn't sure, who's shirt he was mumbling into. "This is the best birthday present ever, thank you so much." Roxas smiled through his tears as he felt three pairs of arms wrap themselves around him. Sora whispered in his ear, "Growing up means, learning what's important to you, and fighting to keep it." And Roxas pulled back, to smile up at his other. Maybe this whole, "getting older" thing wasn't so bad after all.

_end._

AN:// Happy birthday Sami, you rock my world!


End file.
